


Emotionally Compromised

by Marlinsart (Marlinspirkhall)



Series: Star Trek Fanarts 2021 [4]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Movie: Star Trek (2009)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 11:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29998842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marlinspirkhall/pseuds/Marlinsart
Summary: A more positive twist on the usual narrative.
Series: Star Trek Fanarts 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2206659
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Star Trek - Digital Art Collection





	Emotionally Compromised

**Author's Note:**

> [Image description:] Fanart of Spock from Star Trek, 2009 on a Yellow background which mimicks the “command gold” colour of the Star Trek shirts. In the left image Spock has his face in his hands, in the second, his hands are pointed inwards and resting on his chest. In each one, he is grinning widely, mid-laugh. It’s based on a behind the scenes photo of Zachary Quinto on-set. [End Image ID]


End file.
